Masked
by Starfire-the midnight star
Summary: Roxas was a mask. He was never really himself he was always what others wanted him to be... so when he goes to a boarrding school where being yourself is encouraged he must find out who HE is... with the help from our favorite red headed pyro... MASKED
1. PROLOGUE

"My eyes may be closed but I'm not dreaming,

I may be still but I'm not sleeping.

Yes on the outside

Everything seems ok,

But on the inside

I'm not as right as rain

'cause I'm having nightmares

And I'm still awake.

You just cant see it

'cause I'm pushing you away

My pain

It is hidden.

I wear a mask

On my face.

Yes the clouds

Maybe clearing,

But the storm

doesn't go away.

I WEAR A MASK ON MY FACE !"

I look down as I see tear drops on my paper. My blonde hair, blue eyes, and my smile. This was my mask. My smile it always made people think I am happy but my eyes give me away…

"Roxas…" I heard my twin call my name. Sora opened my door and sat on my bed. Not many people believe we are twins. Sora has blonde hair while mine is blonde but we both had blue eyes. I am a straight A student with an dark side while my brother is a bubbly game addict with a report card full of B's and C's.

"Can you believe we start at our boarding school next week?" Sora said while he stared at me.

"No but you get to bring Riku while I have to miss Namine…" I stated.

"Roxas, I know you are gay," I just stared at him shocked that he knew my secret. "before you ask no Namine didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own. I also know she was pretending to date you so no one would find out…" Sora stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine, so how long have you known" I asked. I felt pure horror as he said that he had known for two whole years. "And you didn't say anything… hullo, I sort of needed help. I cant believe I only told her while you knew…." Sora just nodded then apologized smiling.

"Dinners ready!" mom called up the stairs. I laughed as we raced to the kitchen unfortunately I lost. As we sat down at the table Sora laughed at the fact that he had beaten me yet again.

TRUTHfully I couldn't wait for school to start maybe I could be myself (and not who everyone wanted me to be). But hey they didn't have to know that right.

One week left and I was off to my new boarding school along with my twin Sora and his best friend Riku….

A laughing Demyx followed by Zexion, who was reading a book bigger than the dictionary, entered my dorm. As usual we all had to clean up before the new kids arrived even though I was never assigned a roomie because no one who they thought could handle me had shown up yet.

Demyx dove into a pile of clothes the redhead had made to be sorted later while his boyfriend went to read in the barren room meant for a roommate.

"Axel … do you think you might get a roommate this year?" Demyx asked shyly which all in all was a rarity for him. When he didn't receive a reply, he added, "I hope you do because I want a new friend." Though Demyx was friends with almost every human being on campus, the hyper blonde still wished he had more friends.

Axel stared up at his best friend and simply stated, "I never get my hopes up." But quickly added, "having a roommate would be nice though living alone is getting old fast. As if they could actually find some one who could put up with me."

Though he would never admit it, Axel knew he was hard to get along with and he rarely lets anyone get close to him. Heck, the only reason his parents and older brother Reno let him transfer he when he was accepted was because they thought it would be good for him and would help him make friends.

It had worked for a while his best friend Demyx got to come too, and Dem met Zexion. The soon became inseparable and had recently begun dating. Axel soon met Larxene and Marluxia also. Larxene was a scheming girl who loved to ruin lives and Marluxia was a straight guy who everyone swore was gay because his hair is bright pink and he is obsessed with flowers.

Still axel really wanted a roommate seeing as Zex and Dem plus Marly and Larx have been paired since he got here. He started his Freshmen year and his Junior Year would be starting in about a week. Yet in those 2 years he has yet to find him self paired with a roomie…

_**Sorry if the chapter was on the short side. Ill work on that I hope you like it so far and I promise I will update…**_

_**Reviews are Appreciated and never ignored**_

_**I will take your words into consideration**_

_**Though I may not use them in this story maybe I will in my next one….. **_


	2. Oblivion Transformed

**ROXAS POV**

Today is the day. Today is my last day in this house. Today I will arrive at my new boarding school. Today I become ME.

I woke up to Sora yelling "Wake Up" and then pouncing on top of me. Currently Riku, who spent the night, is attempting to pull my brother off of me while also laughing his head off.

"Boys, finish packing the last off your stuff and be down in ten for breakfast," our mother called.

Upon hearing our mother's voice Sora jumped off of me and ran to his room followed by a still laughing Riku.

I decided I should probably get up while I still can because I am sure that if I don't Sora is going to tackle me again. So I got dressed in some black skinny jeans that had white streaks, a red fitted t-shirt, my dog tags, a checkered bracelet, and a pair of converse. It was honestly my favorite outfit. After realizing that Sora knows I am gay, which also means he told Riku, I slipped on a rainbow choker hoping no one else would notice.

I slipped my wallet in my back pocket and my I pod and cell phone in my front pockets. Then I headed to the restroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth. When that was done, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

Of course, some one just had to notice, my mom saw the color (or should I say colors) of the chocker. This caused her to shriek with joy and say, "You finally told Sora that your gay! Roxas I am so proud of you!" Of course then Sora looked at me dumbfounded and simply said, "She knew too?"

Our mother looked in my brother's direction and laughed. "He is my son don't you think I would know that he is gay?" Sora looked confused.

Riku then walked into the room. Sora looked nervous. "Ummm….. I guess no time is better than the present. I have something to tell yall," Sora said trying to look confident but failed. His mom, Roxas, and Riku all looked at Sora expectantly wearing equally worried, confused, and happy expressions. "I. AM. GAY." As Sora said this his mother laughed, Roxas gave his brother a hug, and Riku almost choked on the hot chocolate he had begun drinking.

"You cant be Gay!" A bemused Riku stated. He then whispered something into Roxas's ear and looked at Sora who was stunned. "I know," stated Riku, "I will give you a test." at this both Riku and Roxas laughed while Sora looked confused about what exactly was funny. Their mom left the room laughing quietly to herself knowing what was about to happen.

Ok so ive decided each chapter will ba a different POV so the chapters will ba short but numerous


	3. Ready or NOT

**AXEL'S POV**

So tired…. Stupid Demyx…

I woke up to a pounding on my door and a screaming Demyx. My 1st thought was FIRE! My 2nd was Shutup! My 3rd was…. OMG WE GET THE NEW PEOPLE TODAY!

**ROXAS'S POV**

"Mom, let me out of the car I am officially walking," I stated.

"But honey its 3 hours until we reach campus" she replied

"I know but I cant take Sora much longer" I half laughed, half sighed.

We have only been in the car for about half an hour and…

Sora has already:

Gotten on my last nerve

Kissed Riku repeatedly

Made everyone bust out laughing

Made every gay joke known to man

Ate all my **SkItTlEs **(skittles)

Oh and did I mention GET ON MY NERVES

"Awwwww Roxas stay ill be good." Sora whined "Fine" I stated shortly

**AXEL'S POV**

Ok SO it took two and a half hours but I'm finally ready.

We have 30 minutes before they start arriving and 1 hour till the ceremony that gives me about 30 min. to see if they might have found me a roomie.

- 30 minutes later-

Yay! people are arriving must look my best time to get dressed.

I put on: red skinnies with holes burned in them, a grey tee with black wings printed on the back, and some Dog tags I got from my best friend when I was little.

I added some black converse (that have rainbow laces with burnt tips) and spiked my hair.

Oh yeah, I was sooo ready, maybe.

**ROXAS'S POV**

**Yes! **Finally here! We all cheer!

The First thing is see is a sign that says

**OBLIVION TRANSFORMED**

**SCHOOL FOR THE MENTAL EXCELLED**

See me and Riku were accepted and we got permission for Sora to come to. I heard they also had Pyros and such here, I guess they are considered mentally excelled too. I guess we will see….

_**Sorry this is sooooooooooooooo late **_

_**I have had like no time I promise to write both more and more often**_

_**Any suggestions**_

_**And remember I love reviews and comments and stuff **_

_**They help me sooooo much**_


End file.
